Une erreur impardonnable ?
by cristalsky
Summary: Sirius a joué le mauvais tour à Snape et Remus lui en veut. Après une telle trahison il ne sait plus si Sirius est digne de confiance, et décide de réfléchir, s’éloignant de ce fait du jeune homme et l’ignorant. Slash. Suite et fin en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Une erreur (im)pardonnable ? 

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_** :** Les persos sont toujours à J.K Rowling.

_Genre_: Yaoi.

Résumé : Sirius a joué le mauvais tour à Snape et Remus lui en veut. Après une telle trahison il ne sait plus si Sirius est digne de confiance, et décide de réfléchir, s'éloignant de ce fait du jeune homme et l'ignorant.

Mais cette décision est-elle vraiment la meilleure ? Remus ne sait pas à quel point cette ignorance va lui coûter cher.

Ndl : Je ne sais pas à quel période de l'année Sirius a fait cette blague donc je vais la situer vers les vacances de noël.

Cette histoire devait être un OS, mais faute de temps je n'ai pu la finir et l'inspiration m'a quitté, mais vu qu'elle revient petit à petit… Bref ce sera en fait un two-shot ! Si vous le voulez, alors bonne lecture !

**Chapitre unique**

_-Sirius, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? _

_-Je te faisais confiance Sirius !_

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? _

_-Je suis perdu, Sirius, je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance. _

_-Laisse-moi Sirius ! Je ne veux plus te voir !_

_-Je pourrais finir par te haïr pour ce que tu as fait, alors éloigne toi de moi. Laisse-moi seul. _

_-Va-t-en Sirius. Ne reviens plus me voir ! Ce n'est que Snape ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? _

_-Tu me dégoutes ! Dégage ! DEGAGE !_

-NON REMUS !

-SIRIUS ! REVEILLE TOI BON SANG !

Sirius ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec son meilleur ami James Potter. Son cauchemar ou plutôt le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec Remus, encore en tête.

-Merde Sirius, ça peut plus continuer. Fais quelque chose !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il ne me regarde même plus ! Regarde on est samedi et il est déjà debout ! Juste pour ne pas avoir à rester dans la même pièce que moi ! Avant il restait dans son lit jusqu'à ce que je me réveille et il me rejoignait et on attendait ensemble que tu te réveil pour aller déjeuner.

-Je sais tout ça, Sirius. Mais tu pourrais encore essayer !

-Il me haït !

-Sirius !

-Nan laisse tomber ! Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Sirius n'attend pas que James réponde et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Merde Sirius ! Ça ne va vraiment pas là. Je crois que je vais devoir m'en mêler. Désolé vieux.

Après avoir murmuré ces paroles James sort de la chambre laissant Sirius seul dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir entendu James sortir, Sirius se glisse sous la douche et laisse ses larmes couler. Il se sent pitoyable.

« James a raison, je peux pas rester comme ça ! Je dois essayer encore une fois, une dernière fois ! »

Sa décision prise, Sirius finit de se laver, sort de la chambre et s'habille. Une fois prêt il descend dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci où tous les étudiants doivent être en train de petit déjeuner. Sirius s'apprête à sortir quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvre et laisse apparaître la raison de ses tourments : Remus. Remus qui a l'air vraiment très énervé.

-Euh Remus, tu vas bien ?

-Si je vais bien ? Si je vais bien ? Nan mais c'est la meilleure celle là !

-De quoi… de quoi tu parles ?

-De quoi je parle ? Je parle de James qui débarque à notre table tout à l'heure pour me dire que le grand Sirius Black ne va pas bien du tout, qu'il déprime et qu'il semble prêt à faire une connerie tellement mon indifférence lui fait mal ! Alors couillon comme je suis, je me précipite ici pensant que tu vas vraiment mal et qu'est-ce que je découvre ? Que MONSIEUR Sirius Black est en parfaite santé, qu'il semble aller très bien vu le sourire qu'il lui mange le visage et qu'il doit se préparer à aller draguer vu la manière dont il est habiller. Tu sais quoi Sirius ? Tu es vraiment pathétique ! Faire croire à James que tu ne vas pas bien pour qu'il te laisse seul, c'est vraiment minable ! Mais tu ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait me voir hein ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais pitié ! Je ne veux plus te voir et je ne veux plus te parler ! Tu me dégoutes et tu me donnes envie de vomir !

Après ces paroles, Remus ressort de la salle commune ne voyant pas les larmes se remettre à couler sur le visage de Sirius. Il ne voit pas non Sirius s'écrouler par terre et se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il ne le voit pas se relever et sortir à son tour de la salle commune. Il ne le voit pas errer dans les couloirs sans but précis. Il ne le voit pas atterrir dans les cachots. Il ne voit pas le groupe de serpentards qui tombe sur Sirius au détour d'un couloir. Il ne voit pas Sirius se laisser faire quand le groupe l'entraine dans une salle de la classe vide. Il ne voit pas Sirius se faire tabasser, se faire arracher ses vêtements et se faire torturer pendant des heures. Il ne voit pas le groupe ressortir de la salle de classe. Il ne voit pas James partir à la recherche de Sirius après qu'il lui ait raconté leur « entrevu ». Il ne voit pas James paniquer quand il aperçoit le point immobile de Sirius Black sur la carte du maraudeur. Il ne voit pas James pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Il ne voit pas les larmes et n'entend pas le cri de rage et de colère que pousse James en découvrant le corps de Sirius. Il ne voit pas l'adolescent conduire son meilleur ami à l'infirmerie. Il ne voit pas James se mettre à pleurer quand l'infirmière lui annonce que Sirius ne passera peut-être pas la nuit. Non il ne voit pas…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le déjeuner (midi) vient de se terminer et ni James, ni Sirius ne sont venu manger.

« Il doit bouder dans le dortoir et bien sur James tombe dans le panneau. Mais bon c'est vrai que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Mais James m'a fait tellement peur quand il m'a dit qu'il avait réveillé Sirius en pleure criant mon nom. J'y ai cru mais je suis sur que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour me forcer à aller lui parler. Comment James a-t-il pu me faire ça après ce que Sirius a osé faire. Il mérite de souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert d'avoir été trahi par lui. Par Sirius alors que je… mince je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment ! Et si Sirius n'allait vraiment pas bien ? Je devrais vite remonter et essayer de m'expliquer avec lui une bonne fois pour toute ! Oui c'est ce que je vais faire ! »

Remus commence alors à ce lever à l'instar d'autres élèves qui ayant fini leur dîner se prépare à rentrer dans leur salle commune quand le directeur se lève.

-Attendez un instant s'il vous plait ! Que tout le monde se rassoit !

Les élèves obéissent et le silence se fait dans la grande salle. Dumbledore ne sourit pas, Dumbledore a un air mortellement sérieux, Dumbledore doit annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ce matin, un de vos camarades a été retrouvé par l'un de ses amis, abandonné dans une salle inutilisée au niveau des cachots. Cet élève a été frappé, pire même torturé et au vu de ses blessures nous avons été obligé de le transférer d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Avant de vous donner l'identité de cet élève je tiens à vous dire à quel point je suis déçu et attristé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire au sein même de cette école. Je vous prierais de ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives quant à l'identité des agresseurs de cet élève. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun indice pouvant nous permettre de démasquer ces agresseurs.

Le directeur prend une grande inspiration, Sirius Black est très populaire, pas seulement pour son physique, pas seulement pour son humour légendaire, mais pour son courage et sa loyauté envers ses amis. Malgré ses frasques l'intégralité des professeurs apprécient beaucoup la vivacité du jeune homme et ont été effondrés par la nouvelle. Le choc va être rude, mais la réaction que le directeur redoute le plus est celle du jeune Remus. James Potter ne voulant pas quitter le chevet de son meilleur ami est parti à l'hôpital avec Sirius et le professeur McGonagall. Et Remus étant introuvable avant le déjeuner, il avait été impossible de le prévenir. Le jeune Pettigrow quant à lui n'était pas présent ayant décidé de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances de noël.

-L'élève qui a été agressé est … Sirius Black.

Remus n'entend plus rien à part le nom de Sirius prononcé par le directeur. Il n'entend pas les filles se mettre à pleurer, il n'entend pas les garçons commencer à accuser les serpentards, il n'entend pas les professeurs qui essayent de ramener le silence, il n'entend rien… Puis une phrase et la bulle dans laquelle il s'est enfermée éclate.

-SILENCE ! Sainte Mangouste fait son possible en ce moment même pour sauver la vie de votre camarade, mais… je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a un risque, Monsieur Black risque de ne pas survivre à ses blessures.

Remus a l'impression que son monde s'écroule, qu'un poignard vient de s'enfoncer dans son cœur, que sa tête va exploser ! Il ne voit pas Lily Evans, son amie préfète, s'asseoir à côté de lui, il ne l'entend pas l'appeler et lui demander s'il tient le coup, il ne l'entend pas lui dire que ça va aller, il ne sent pas Lily lui prendre le bras et le conduire hors de la grande salle, il ne voit pas le trajet qu'empreinte la jeune femme, il ne voit pas le tableau de leur salle commune s'ouvrir, il ne voit pas la porte de leur dortoir se refermer derrière eux, il n'entend pas Lily lui dire de se reposer, il ne l'entend pas chanter une berceuse pour qu'il se calme, il ne l'a voit pas sortir et refermer doucement la porte… Mais il sent l'odeur de Sirius… sur son lit à lui ! Sur son oreiller, sur ses couvertures… et il comprend ! Et il voit ! Il voit les yeux écarquiller de Sirius durant leur « entrevue » du matin, il voit les yeux encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, il se rappelle ce parfum qu'il aime temps et qu'il a offert à Sirius pour Noël, parfum qu'il sent sur son oreiller, il voit les poings serrés de Sirius quand il lui a dit toutes ces choses affreuses, il voit la tristesse et la peur apparaître dans les yeux de son si précieux ami remplaçant l'espoir et la tendresse qui s'y trouvé, il voit ! Il voit et comprend !

Alors Remus relève la tête de son oreiller et regarde sur sa table de chevet, une rose rouge s'y trouve, un ruban en satin doré attaché autour de la tige et à côté une petite carte. La main tremblante, Remus saisit la carte et lit :

_Mon Remus, _

_Je suis désolé ! _

_Je t'aime !_

_Alors ne me déteste pas je t'en supplie ! _

_Je serais déjà parti quand tu trouveras cette rose et la carte (si je tiens compte de l'heure tu dois être en train de prendre ton petit déjeuner en compagnie de James, je pense pouvoir compter sur son don de pipelette pour te retenir assez longtemps). _

_Si tu décides de me laisser une chance, même en temps qu'ami ! Envoi-moi le ruban par hiboux et je t'attendrai dans la tour d'astronomie et je me ferais pardonner ! _

_Donne-moi une chance mon beau Moony !_

_Je t'aime plus que tout !_

_TON Sirius ! (Si tu le souhaites)_

Remus repose la carte et saisit la rose. Il détache délicatement le ruban et repose la rose sur sa table de chevet. Il regarde le ruban et découvre une inscription :

_§ Je t'aime mon Moony §_

Alors Remus sert le ruban contre son cœur, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et hurle :

-SIRIUUUUUUUUS !

A suivre !

Vous en pensez quoi ? J'arrête et vous imaginez vous-mêmes une suite ou je continue ?

Bisous bisous

Lili


	2. Chapter 2

Une erreur (im)pardonnable ?

_Source_ : Harry Potter les 5 premiers tomes

_Disclaimers_** :** Les persos sont toujours à J.K Rowling.

_Genre_: Yaoi.

**Résumé :** Sirius a joué le mauvais tour à Snape et Remus lui en veut. Après une telle trahison il ne sait plus si Sirius est digne de confiance, et décide de réfléchir, s'éloignant de ce fait du jeune homme et l'ignorant.

Mais cette décision est-elle vraiment la meilleure ? Remus ne sait pas à quel point cette ignorance va lui coûter cher.

Ndl : Je ne sais pas à quel période de l'année Sirius a fait cette blague donc je vais la situer vers les vacances de noël.

**Cette histoire devait être un OS, mais faute de temps je n'ai pu la finir et l'inspiration m'a quitté, mais vu qu'elle revient petit à petit… Bref c'est en fait un two-shot !**

**Désolée pour les fautes mais à force de se relire on les voit plus :p j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas trop votre plaisir. Sur ce… Enjoy !**

**Deuxième chapitre**

_**Remus repose la carte et saisit la rose. Il détache délicatement le ruban et repose la rose sur sa table de chevet. Il regarde le ruban et découvre une inscription :  
**_

_**§ Je t'aime mon Moony §  
**_

_**Alors Remus sert le ruban contre son cœur, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et hurle :**_

_**-SIRIUUUUUUUUS !  
**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James, meilleur ami, « frère » de Sirius, autorisé à rejoindre le blessé à Sainte Mangouste, attend impatiemment des nouvelles du jeune homme depuis plusieurs heures. Désespéré et bien décidé à sauter sur le premier médicomage qu'il verra, James ne tient plus en place. Heureusement pour lui, le médicomage en charge de Sirius arrive au moment où le professeur McGonagall menace James de le pétrifier s'il ne se calme pas… Bien qu'elle soit elle-même très inquiète pour Sirius.

- Vous êtes le professeur du jeune monsieur Black ? demande le médicomage en tendant la main à Minerva en guise de salut.

- Tout à fait, répond cette dernière en lui serrant la main. Comment va-t-il ? Est-il hors de danger ?

- Nous avons fait notre possible. Les coups portés à ce jeune homme, plus les nombreux sorts de tortures auxquels il a été soumis auraient dû le tuer… C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Vous l'avez trouvé juste à temps… Il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Nous sommes intervenus très rapidement et avons pu soigner ses plus grandes plaies. Bien sur, ses blessures sont encore nombreuses mais normalement elles ne devraient pas mettre sa vie en danger…

James comprend que le médecin a un doute sur ce qu'il vient de dire. Comme si quelque chose lui fait penser que Sirius ne guérira pas aussi rapidement que prévu… S'il guérit un jour… « _Je dois en avoir le cœur net._ »

- Attendez, que voulez-vous dire par « normalement elles ne devraient pas mettre sa vie en danger » ?

- Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes ?

- James Potter. Sirius est mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère pour moi. J'exige de savoir la vérité ! Pourquoi semblez-vous douter de vos propres paroles ? Sirius va vite guérir n'est-ce pas ? Vous dites que les blessures les plus importantes ont été soignées à temps. Même si je me doute que cela prendra du temps, il va guérir non ?

- Effectivement, c'est ce qui devrait se passer. Seulement, pour être tout à fait honnête, même si son corps a la capacité de guérir… J'ai peur que son esprit ne suive pas le mouvement…

- Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Soyez plus précis voyons ! intervient McGonagall, de plus en plus soucieuse face au constat du médicomage.

- Excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire aux proches. Avant que nous ne commencions notre intervention, Monsieur Black a légèrement repris connaissance… Quelques secondes qui lui ont servi à nous dire : « C'est inutile, laissez moi partir, je ne veux plus souffrir… » Il a de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience après ces mots. Aurait-il subi un choc émotionnel il y a peu de temps, qui expliquerait son état d'esprit actuel ? S'il n'a plus envie de vivre, malgré nos meilleurs soins… Il ne survivra pas.

Le professeur regarde son élève qui semble plonger dans ses pensées.

Pour sa part, l'affaire « **Remus Lupin, loup garou découvert par Severus Snape par la faute de Sirius Black** » lui avait bien sur était référée. Après cette histoire, McGonagall a bien vite remarqué, sans surprise cependant, la distance entre Remus et son ami maraudeur Sirius Black. Mais pour elle, la colère et la rancune du jeune Remus ne sont pas des raisons suffisantes pour ne plus avoir envie de vivre. Ni même la culpabilité et le remord que peut ressentir Sirius. « _Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?_ »

- Monsieur Potter ? Y aurait-il une raison valable qui pousserait Monsieur Black à renoncer ainsi à toute envie de vivre ?

- Je crois bien que oui professeur… Je crois que Sirius… a été rejeté par la personne qu'il aime… Et croyais-moi professeur quand je vous dis que cette personne est vraiment l'âme sœur de Sirius et pas une simple amourette d'adolescent… Cette personne représente tout pour Sirius, vraiment tout… Seulement… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais pour qu'il perde ainsi toute envie de vivre, c'est qu'il a du être rejeté… Ou du moins pense-t-il l'avoir été… « _Je crois qu'une petite discussion avec Remus s'impose. Sirius pense peut-être que son amour pour Remus est inconnu de tous mais il se trompe. Il ne pouvait pas me cacher une chose pareil, je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point là. Si seulement le principal concerné pouvait ouvrir les yeux ! Remus t'a intérêt à me dire ce que tu as fais à Sirius… »_

- Professeur maintenant que j'y pense, je peux peut-être convaincre cette personne de venir parler à Sirius… Tout ceci n'est peut-être qu'un malentendu… S'il entend la voix de la personne qu'il aime peut-être reviendra-t-il parmi nous…

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr Monsieur Potter ?

- Croyez-moi, je connais cette personne et qu'elle en soit consciente ou pas… je suis persuadé qu'elle aime Sirius plus que tout au monde !

Le professeur McGonagall reste septique. « _Je me demande bien qui peut être cette personne…_ »

- Très bien, vous allez rentrer et essayer de convaincre cette personne de venir voir Monsieur Black. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chez les griffondors l'accablement est à son comble. Regroupés dans leur salle commune, les élèves ne parlent pas. Bien entendu, l'annonce du directeur quelques minutes plus tôt a suscité chez eux de profondes réflexions, chacun argumentant sur qui pourraient être les « coupables ». Mais à présent un silence pesant règne. Un cri de souffrance pure vient de parvenir du dortoir des garçons. Tout le monde reconnaît la voix de Remus et le nom crié, celui de Sirius. Une pensée s'impose à leur esprit : ils ne peuvent perdre un être tel que Sirius Black : le jeune homme et le reste des maraudeurs représentent l'image de leur maison. Une loyauté sans faille, une amitié profonde, un soutien constant envers les amis…

Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, le groupe ne semble plus si soudé… Et aujourd'hui, l'un des membres se retrouve sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort… Les élèves de la maison rouge et or ne peuvent qu'attendre et espérer obtenir de bonnes nouvelles malgré l'état dangereux dans lequel se trouve leur camarade… Le silence est cependant brisé par l'arrivée fracassante de James Potter. Aussitôt arrivé, le jeune homme cherche des yeux quelqu'un dans la salle commune et ne trouvant pas cette personne, fonce vers le dortoir et monte rapidement, disparaissant de la vue de ses camarades. Le silence revient… Pour repartir quelques secondes plus tard… Les questions fusent mais une seule revient sans cesse : Pourquoi James a-t-il l'air aussi furieux ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Allongé sur son lit, respirant l'odeur de Sirius, Remus semble ne pas pouvoir stopper ses larmes. La découverte de la carte de Sirius, la réalisation de ce qu'il a fait, la culpabilité qui le ronge petit à petit… Remus a l'impression que son cœur va cesser de battre s'il ne voit pas rapidement Sirius, s'il ne lui dit pas tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire un geste pour se relever et aller parler au directeur, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre avec violence pour être aussitôt refermée.

- Remus ! Je vais te poser une question et tu as intérêt à y répondre ! As-tu vu Sirius après notre discussion ce matin ?

Remus tourne la tête et voit James, décoiffé et les joues rougies d'avoir couru mais également par la colère qui semble l'habiter en ce moment. Déglutissant, Remus hoche la tête.

- Que lui as-tu dis ? James s'approche de Remus et le relève en l'attrapant par les bras. Il secoue le jeune homme et ne réussi plus à contenir sa colère. QUE LUI AS-TU DIS PAR MERLIN ? HEIN ? POURQUOI NE VEUT-IL PLUS VIVRE ? IL T'AIME PUTAIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIIIIT ?

Remus regarde son ami choqué… Non pas par les questions, ni par les cris, mais par les larmes qui coulent sur le visage de James et par la douleur qui transperce dans ses paroles. Soudainement, James semble perdre toutes ses forces et s'effondre aux pieds de Remus qui réalise alors ce que vient de lui dire James. Il s'agenouille devant son ami et l'attrape par les épaules.

- James, tu dis que Sirius… Il ne veut plus vivre ?

Incapable de parler, James hoche la tête et ses larmes redoublent.

- Pourquoi ?

James relève la tête et regarde Remus dans les yeux.

- Il dit qu'il ne veut plus souffrir. Putain Remus, il…

L'émotion empêche James de parler. Les larmes qu'ils retenaient depuis son arrivée à Sainte Mangouste ne peuvent être retenues plus longtemps. Le jeune homme se met réellement à pleurer. Comme un enfant, le corps secoué de gros sanglots. Remus n'a jamais vu James dans cet état. Il prend le jeune homme dans ses bras et le berce.

- Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère Rem's. C'est mon ptit frère, j'ai juré de le protéger. Je t'en supplie, tu dois le sauver. Tu… je t'en supplie Remus, je t'en supplie ! Je suis désolé du mal qu'il a pu te faire mais je te jure qu'il regrette, ne le rejette pas je t'en prie. Dis-moi que tu l'aimes aussi, je sais que tu l'aimes !

- Je l'aime…

James relève la tête. Remus le regarde et pour la première depuis son entrée dans la chambre, James voit les traces de larmes sur le visage de son ami. Il voit la souffrance dans ses yeux. La peur également.

- Mais alors… Pourquoi ?

Remus ferme les yeux et raconte à James son entrevue avec Sirius. Mais pas seulement, il lui raconte ses doutes, ses peurs. Il lui explique, que lui petit loup garou insignifiant n'avait jamais osé espérer que ses sentiments puissent lui être retournés par quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que Sirius. Il lui montre la carte de Sirius et lui confesse son sentiment de culpabilité. Il lui demande pardon pour le mal qu'il a fait à Sirius.

- Remus, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça. Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre de ton amour. Ce n'est pas à moi que reviennent ses explications et ses excuses. Celui à qui tu les dois, est en ce moment couché dans un lit d'hôpital, persuadé que tu ne pourras jamais l'aimer, pire même, il doit surement penser que tu le déteste. Alors va lui parler, ouvre-lui ton cœur, laisse-le exprimer tes sentiments et je t'en supplie… Sauve mon frère !

- Bien sur que je vais le faire ! Tu crois que je vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?

- Allons-y alors. McGonagall est restée là-bas, je lui ai dit que j'allais chercher la personne qui détient le cœur de Sirius… Elle risque d'avoir un choc.

- Comment ça ?

- Pas à cause du fait que vous soyez deux hommes, tu sais bien que c'est normal chez nous. Mais parce que c'est toi ! Elle est tellement persuadée que vous êtes seulement les meilleurs amis du monde et Sirius est tellement coureur de jupons qu'elle n'a pas du penser à toi comme partenaire potentiel pour notre tombeur.

- Pas faux. Je dois prévenir Dumbledore ou… ?

- Pas besoin, il sait que je suis venue chercher quelqu'un, McGo l'a prévenu. Dépêche-toi maintenant, l'état de Sirius est stable mais le médicomage craignait quand même une rechute.

Les deux amis quittent rapidement le château en direction de Sainte Mangouste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans une chambre peu éclairée, un jeune homme repose sur un lit. Couvert de pansements et de blessures, il semble plongé au cœur d'un cauchemar. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre soudainement et une personne entre dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approche du jeune homme et s'assoit sur la chaise posée à côté du lit de ce dernier. Une main fine et recouverte de fines cicatrices saisit délicatement la main gauche du patient. Ce geste semble calmer instantanément le trouble qui habitait l'endormi.

- Sirius.

Remus, se relève sans toutefois lâcher la main de son « ami ». Il s'approche du lit, repousse les couvertures, entre dans le lit, et repose la couverture sur son corps et celui de Sirius. Le lit s'adapte directement et s'agrandit pour accueillir le corps du jeune homme. Remus s'avance cependant jusqu'à être complètement collé au corps de Sirius faisant tout de même attention aux blessures de ce dernier. Il se penche légèrement vers l'oreille du brun et murmure :

- Sirius, je vais te dire quelque chose de très important, alors tu as intérêt à écouter… Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme… Je t'aime et je n'aimerais que toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Si tu te laisse mourir, saches que tu m'emportes avec toi car je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, sans tes sourires, sans connaître le bonheur de me réveiller dans tes bras et de me dire : Merlin cet homme qui me sourit, cet homme qui me tient si fort contre lui, cet homme qui m'embrasse, cet homme qui m'accepte tel que je suis… Cet homme est à moi et il m'aime. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que mon aveuglement a causé ta perte… notre perte. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Sirius. Alors réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi et dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Sirius…

Remus laisse couler ses larmes. La tête enfouie dans le cou de Sirius, il respire son odeur. Déterminé à ne pas laisser tomber, il se relève de sorte à être sur ses genoux.

- Crois-moi Sirius tu vas te réveiller !

Rougissant en pensant à ce qu'il compte faire, Remus enjambe Sirius, de sorte qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur le jeune homme tout à faisant attention à ne pas se reposer complètement sur lui. Doucement, il se penche vers le jeune homme et dépose un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses paupières, puis sur ses joues, il évite les lèvres et dépose un baiser sur son menton.

- Notre premier baiser, je veux l'obtenir avec un Sirius conscient et réveillé.

Remus se penche ensuite sur le torse du brun. Bien que bandé, certain endroit de peau restent visible et le jeune homme dépose de délicats baiser à chacun de ces endroits.

- Sirius, tu me dois une soirée dans la tour d'astronomie non ? Tu voulais une réponse, je te la donne. J'attends ma soirée romantique. Alors réveillé-toi d'accord ? Sirius, je t'aime.

Le jeune homme se recouche de nouveau aux côtés du brun et saisit de nouveau sa main gauche, enlaçant leurs doigts, il ferme les yeux, priant Merlin de sauver son amour. Epuisé par tant d'émotions, il s'endort sans s'en rendre compte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James Potter, fouineur par excellence ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier que tout va bien pour Remus et Sirius (bien que ce dernier soit profondément endormi au grand damne de tout le monde…). Ouvrant la porte menant à la chambre de son ami, James regarde à l'intérieur et n'entendant aucun bruit, ce qui lui parait évidemment suspect, le jeune se sent « obligé » de rentrer dans la chambre.

Avançant jusqu'au lit de son meilleur ami, il ne peut retenir un sourire devant la vision qui lui est offerte : Remus blottit près de Sirius, les doigts de sa main droite entrelacés à ceux de la main gauche de Sirius, le tout reposant en les deux jeunes hommes. La tête de Remus semble s'être perdue dans le cou du brun.

James contourne le lit de sorte à se retrouver près de Sirius, à l'opposé du loup. Il se penche vers son frère et dégage une mèche de cheveux du front du jeune homme.

- Hey mon vieux, notre petit loupiot a l'air d'avoir trouvé un endroit bien confortable. Une bouillotte vivante, tu t'embêtes pas dis donc !

Sérieusement Sirius… Je sais que tu l'aimes, et il t'aime aussi alors arrête tes conneries et revient ! Parce que tu ne peux peut-être pas vivre sans lui, mais il ne peut pas vivre sans toi non plus… Et si je vous perds… Je ne vous survivrais pas Sirius… Je pourrais pas continuer sans vous… Alors si tu veux pas avoir la mort de ton amoureux et de ton frère sur la conscience tu te réveille illico presto.

…

Sérieux Sirius, tu te rends compte que tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé est à ta portée et toi, tu es prêt à tout laisser parce que tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas ! Cette situation est plus que ridicule et crois moi si tu ne te réveille pas, je passerais le reste de notre éternité à te pourrir l'existence dans l'au-delà ou peut-importe où on sera !

James dépose un baiser sur le front de Sirius et remonté la couverture sur les deux jeunes hommes.

- Tu es mon frère Sirius et on s'est promis de toujours se soutenir dans les moments durs. Je sais que tu as souffert du rejet de Remus mais laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer okay ? Réveille-toi vite !

Après ces derniers mots, le maraudeur sort de la pièce et retourne auprès de son professeur, bien décidé à ne quitter Sainte Mangouste qu'avec de bonnes nouvelles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius a l'impression de flotter, comme s'il était en apesanteur. Aucun bruit ne vient briser le silence qui l'entoure. Aucune lumière ne vient percer les ténèbres autour de lui.

« _Alors c'est ça le néant ? J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Et dire que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : m'endormir définitivement. Me voilà coincé ici et totalement réveillé. Si au moins je pouvais ne plus penser… Remus, pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi ne ressens-tu pas la même chose que moi ? Pourquoi ?_ »

Soudain une lumière transperce les ténèbres. Si rapidement qu'on aurait pu croire à une étoile filante. Une autre lumière traverse à nouveau la noirceur qui entoure Sirius. Puis une autre, et encore une autre, et au lieu de disparaitre, ces lumières se regroupent pour finalement former un cadre lumineux juste en face de Sirius. Ce dernier baisse lentement la tête et réalise qu'il peut à nouveau voir son corps. Il relève alors la tête et tombe sur un visage qu'il aurait aimé ne plus voir : une femme brune, aux traits durs et sans douceur apparente. La bouche déformée par un rictus malveillant. Sa mère. Soudain l'image change. Son père. Une autre image. Son frère. Et les images s'enchaînent, des souvenirs douloureux que Sirius aurait aimé oublier mais qui apparaissent de nouveau devant ses yeux.

« _Suis-je condamné à endurer ça pour l'éternité ? Est-ce ma punition pour le mal que j'ai fais à Remus ? Je suis prêt à l'accepter ! Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux ! Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais s'il est heureux je sais que je pourrais endurer ça !_ »

Cependant, après ce qui lui semble être des heures et des heures, Sirius pense devenir fou. Ces images, sans aucun son, ne peuvent être évitées. Même en fermant les yeux, il voit défiler les pires souvenirs de son existence. Puis une nouvelle image apparaît, le pire souvenir de Sirius : le visage de Remus apprenant la trahison dont il a été victime. Cette image semble grossir comme si, Sirius devait voir les moindres détails de l'expression que Remus a eue ce jour-là. Même le souvenir de son agression ne fait pas aussi mal à Sirius. Cette douleur n'était que physique. Le visage de Remus amplifie la douleur au fond du cœur de Sirius.

Alors qu'il tente d'échapper à cette vision, il ressent quelque chose. Or depuis son « réveil » dans cet endroit sordide, Sirius ne ressentait plus rien. Comme s'il ses sens l'avait abandonné. La vue lui était revenue et maintenant le toucher. Quelqu'un le touche et cette personne est d'une douceur absolue. Puis une voix, et le cœur de Sirius fait un bond dans sa poitrine. « _REMUS !_ »

Mais la voix semble être repartie. Soudain la chaleur d'un corps se glisse contre Sirius. Et le jeune homme entend de nouveau la voix de l'homme qu'il aime. Il écoute attentivement et sourit, sourit au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend le sens des mots qui lui sont destinés. Les images ont disparu. Ne subsiste que la voix de Remus.

« _Je dois me réveiller ! Je dois vite me réveiller, je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça ! Même si je rêve, même si tout n'est qu'un rêve, je dois au moins tenter encore une fois ! Je dois me…_ »

Soudain toute pensée cohérente quitte l'esprit du jeune homme. En effet, Remus, l'homme qu'il aime et à qui il aimerait faire subir de nombreuses choses pas du tout catholiques, vient de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Mieux il dépose de délicats baisers sur lui, tout en lui disant qu'il souhaite un premier baiser avec un Sirius conscient.

« _Je t'assure que je suis très conscient de ce que tu me fais mon amour ! Mais ça veut dire… que je ne rêve pas ! Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas !!! Remus ! Remus ! Remus !_

_Remus ! Remus ! Remus ! Remus ! Meeeeeerde !_ »

Coincé dans son propre esprit Sirius tente de se réveiller. Remus s'est rallongé à ses côtés et le silence fait supposer à Sirius que son « ami » dort.

« _Foi de Sirius Black, à ton réveil, je te jure que tu verras mon sourire mon ange !_ »

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Sirius ne parvient pas à se réveiller et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Le doute… La raison est le doute. Le jeune homme, inconsciemment, possède encore trop de doutes. Ses doutes entravent son cerveau et son corps. Ses doutes empêchent le jeune homme de se réveiller.

« _Merde c'est pas vrai ! Remus je veux te voir !_ »

_- Hey mon vieux, notre petit loupiot a l'air d'avoir trouvé un endroit bien confortable. Une bouillotte vivante, tu t'embêtes pas dis donc !_

« _James !_ »

_- Je ne vous survivrais pas Sirius…_

« _James…_ »

_- Sérieux Sirius, tu te rends compte que tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé est à ta portée et toi, tu es prêt à tout laisser parce que tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas !_

« _Il m'aime vraiment hein ? Je sais que tu ne me mentirais pas mon frère. Il m'aime vraiment !_ »

- Réveille-toi vite !

Ces derniers mots, Sirius les entends parfaitement… et pour cause…

« _Je suis réveillé !!!!_ »

Il entend James refermer la porte derrière lui. Le brun ne peut pas encore bouger. Par contre, il est parfaitement conscient du corps qui repose à ses côtés.

Après plusieurs efforts, Sirius récupère le contrôle de son corps.

« _Merci les anti-douleurs ! Je sens que je vais douiller quand l'effet va s'atténuer…_ »

La main qui sert la sienne est douce et chaude. Sirius tourne la tête vers Remus mais n'aperçoit qu'une masse de cheveux châtains clair.

« _Trop mignon !_ »

Soulevant leurs mains unis, il dépose de doux baisers sur la main fine et pâle de Remus. Sentant le corps de son ami bouger, il repose leurs mains sur le lit et attend le réveil de son ami. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il sent la tête de Remus bouger dans son cou et un délicat baiser y est déposé lui envoyant un frisson dans tout le corps.

Sentant le frisson parcourir son Sirius, le loup se redresse et un merveilleux sourire apparaît sur son visage.

- Sirius !

Incapable de retenir ses larmes, Remus plonge de nouveau vers le cou du brun et laisse couler sa peine mais surtout son soulagement.

- Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais, je m'en veux tellement. Pardonne-moi Sirius, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais pardonne-moi !

- Tout ce que je veux…

Se redressant encore une fois, Remus observe le visage sérieux de Sirius. « _Peut-être ne peut-il vraiment pas me pardonner…_ »

- Oui tout ce que tu voudras !

Sirius fait mine de réfléchir tout en gardant un visage sérieux. Puis doucement un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres surprenant le lycan.

- Embrasse-moi !

Remus sourit de nouveau. Bien décidé à obéir aux ordres, il se penche sur le jeune homme et dépose un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je veux un vrai bisou.

Impatient, Sirius plonge sur les lèvres en face de lui. Doucement mais passionnément, les deux jeunes hommes échangent leur premier baiser. Sirius glisse une main derrière la tête de Remus et force doucement le châtain à s'allonger sur lui, ne rompant à aucun moment le baiser. Leur condition d'humains, ou presque, les oblige cependant à stopper leur baiser. Les deux amoureux se regardent alors en souriant, heureux tout simplement.

- Je t'aime Remus. De tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme.

- Tu as entendu…

- Hum, ce que tu as dis était magnifique mais je dois y mettre un bémol. Il est juste hors de question que tu meurs mon ptit loup. Tu es maintenant condamné à passer le reste de ta vie à te réveiller dans mes bras et à voir mon sourire chaque matin.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Dis-moi donc ?

- Parce que je t'aime aussi ! De tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Et pour toujours.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Non tu ne peux pas le mettre la Sirius !

- Remus, je ne peux pas le mettre autre part.

- C'est trop dur Sirius.

- Ecoute, tu me laisse le mettre là et je te promets que tout se passera bien.

- Tu… tu es sur ? Ca doit faire mal quand même. Et puis c'est vachement grand.

- … Remus !

- Je sais… Bon vas-y met le !

Un bruit de vêtements qui tombent, un gémissement, puis… un gazouillement !

- Oh qu'il est mignon le petit Harry. Mais oui c'est le petit Ryry à son Siri. Alors il est pas bien là le petit Ryry.

Sirius se retourne vers Remus.

- Franchement Mumus, où as-tu été chercher qu'une baignoire été trop dur pour un enfant ?

- Mais il est tout petit !

- Je suis avec lui Remus ! Tu crois que j'aurais baigné mon filleul dans cette grande baignoire si je ne comptais pas être avec lui dedans. Tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus de confiance quand même.

- Breu breu breu !

- Tu vois ! Même Harry est d'accord avec moi !

- Très bien, très bien. Toutes mes excuses mon seigneur !

- J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça. Pour la peine fais bisou !

Retenant son rire, Remus se penche vers Sirius, et dépose… un bisou sur la joue du petit Harry qui en gazouille de contentement.

- Hey non mais je rêve, mon filleul essaie de me piquer l'homme de ma vie !

- Breu breu breu !

- Je sais qu'il est beau mais c'est mon moony, j'ai eu du mal à l'avoir alors faut pas me le prendre !

- Idiot.

Remus entoure les épaules nues de Sirius (qui ne porte qu'un maillot de bain pour laver le petit garçon) et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ne sois pas jaloux. Après tout Harry est un peu comme notre propre enfant non ?

- Breu breu breu breu !

Sirius sourit et commence à laver le petit bambin qui se laisse faire en rigolant.

- Oui, je crois qu'il est d'accord !

- D'accord ou pas, t'as pas intérêt à me piquer mon fils Black ou j'te jure que... humpf

- Oui, oui on a compris. Bon messieurs, nous vous laissons la charge de notre petit chéri. Ne le couche pas trop tard Sirius. Bonne soirée.

- Ouai et arrête de lui ramener une peluche de chien à chaque fois que tu viens parce que… humpf humpf humpf

- Oui, oui on a compris.

Une porte se referme. Des éclats de rire. Des souvenirs joyeux.

Un avenir sombre…

Mais pour l'instant laissons-les profiter de ces moments de tendresse.

**FIN**

**Je suis affreusement désolée de cette attente ! Que puis-je dire ? Le travail ça fatigue !**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimez cette suite (et fin). Je n'ai pas voulu m'étendre sur le rétablissement de Sirius, ou encore sur les coupables de son agression… Certains auraient peut-être aimé avoir un aperçu de leur soirée en amoureux dans la tour d'astronomie, mais je n'ai pas réussi à pondre quelque chose de satisfaisant à ce propos.**

**Voila c'est donc la fin !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews (loulou2a, Snapou, Sveltana Black, Kheva, Jubei-Kasuki, eamonn, MissTako-chan, OkaD, Didine3b).**

**A bientôt !  
**

**Biyoux**

**Lili**


End file.
